What The Future Holds
by karinaheart
Summary: Teenage Pregnancy Story. Seth & his imprint (Jacob's little sister) end up with a surprise pregnancy and have to face the hard ships of being in the shape shifter world and being young parents.
1. Chapter 1

I'd really been looking for a story like this, but didn't find one so I decided to write my own.

I hope you enjoy this story & please excuse any grammar errors.

**Different characters/Situations- Rachel is still Jacob's older sister but I've made Rebecca "Becca" the younger sister. Jacob, Becca, and Billy still live the same way like in the Twilight series except that things that happened in the book series won't exactly happen here. BTW this is not much of a vampire story. Rated M for a reason but that'll come in a little while, but not a long time.  
**

**Jacob 19 years old/Becca 16 years old**

**Seth 16 years old/ Quil & Embry & Jared 17/18. BTW these early things such as falling in love and such I am going to try to go by fast.**

**XXX**

Becca POV

I heard my alarm go off from my small desk in the front corner, which meant that once more my day had begun.

I got dressed and fixed my hair in the short time I gave myself. I just had to remind myself that I only had a few weeks left before 10 grade was over and my summer would begin.

I walked out of my small bedroom to find my brother Jacob passed out on the front couch, with the smell of wet grass all over him. I walked past time to the small kitchen and turned the stove on, making sure that the breakfast I had to hurry and make would feed my brother's bottomless pit of a stomach and my fathers.

I finished quickly, moving along to get my things when I noticed my brother getting up and stretching.

"So early Jake?" I joked.

He rolled his eyes.

"I left you breakfast in the oven."

"Thanks, but hey be careful today."

"Ok?"

"I heard that Quil and Seth are coming back to school today, and well they might not have the best attitude," he said, looking at me with all seriousness in his eyes.

"I'll be careful," I awkwardly reassured him.

I put on my rain coat and backpack, before heading out.

The reservation wasn't very big but on those lazy days when you don't feel like walking, the short walk to the small high school left like an eternity.

I walked on the sidewalk until I reached the small student parking lot. I walked inside, taking off the hood of my coat, smiling at those who smiled at you. For those who thought that I'd leave school like my brother out of the blue were the ones who always looked. La Push had its perks of being small but I would have to stay that the biggest disadvantage would have to be how fast rumors and gossip spread through its people.

I caught up with my friend Kai, she was waiting for me at her locker already.

"Alone so soon?" I laughed.

"You know how fast Kim darts for Jared," she smiled back.

Her older sister Kim had recently started dating Jared, which for me at least had been a shock.

I walked beside her down the small crowded hallway, trying not to get shoved around. She went towards her class and I went to mine, seeing exactly what Jacob had said.

Seth Clearwater.

He was sitting in the far corner having a small conversation with our math teacher. She was giving him a nice thick folder that held 4 weeks of work. He looked stressed to see how much he really mad missed, but showed none with the smile that I had always seen as far as I can remember on his face.

"Becca!" My teacher called to me.

"Yeah?" I answered back to her.

"Come here please."

I sat my bag down at my small desk and walked over to them.

"Becca, can you please explain some of this work to him before class begins."

"I don't know, math isn't my best subject."

"Well, your math grade doesn't really reflect that. Just try the best you can and if Seth has anymore questions, he can come ask after the school day has ended."

I'd known Seth all my life, but never in my life had I held a single conversation with him.

I looked at the clock on the wall, I only had 13 minutes before class actually started.

I grabbed a chair from the small table in the back room and sat in front of his desk.

"Where do you want to start?" I asked him, looking down at the work.

He looked uneasy, like he didn't feel comfortable talking to me.

"It doesn't matter," he shrugged.

His voice was deeper, he was different than I had last seen him. Last I had heard, Jacob had said that he had caught a really bad stomach virus. _According_ to Jake, the only person who I've known to be the worst liar.

"Well, I'm glad you feel better. We can start on this page," I smiled.

"Yeah," he said.

I didn't look up to see if he had smiled back, but I could hear it in his voice.

I forgot about the short time we had to start on this work when I heard the bell go off.

I looked up at him to see him smiling at my startled reaction.

He smiled at me, in a easier way than he had when we first started.

"If you'd like you can come over some time and I can help you at my house. I'd just be Billy and I there," I offered him.

"I like that, yeah," he smiled at me.

I walked back to my desk, and I could feel my face starting to flush.

I waited until everyone had sat down and I looked over to see Seth occasionally glancing over at me.

The morning past by fast, which to me only happened rarely.

I was walking to the cafeteria with Kai when I looked over to see Kim sitting with Jared, Embry, Quil, and Seth.

Seth smiled at me, I smiled back turning to look the other way.

"I wonder if Kim's obsessiveness over Jared finally attracted him to her, or maybe God was tired of those wishes she kept making or the prayers," Kai joked.

"You should be happy for her," I laughed.

"I am, but Jesus Christ the guy eats like a horse. Whenever he comes over, he just eats his little heart out."

"Don't you like him?"

"I do, he's nice but it was nicer back then when I had an older sister."

"Well, they're still early in their relationship, maybe after a while they won't be so attached."

"Gosh, I hope so," she rolled her eyes.

"So how are things with Billy and Jake?" She asked me as we sat down.

"The same, Jacob still works a lot, and Billy hangs out with Chief Swan."

"Oh Chief Swan and his daughter?"

"Well, his daughter she moved with her boyfriend to Alaska I believe, but from what I've heard his family still lives here."

"Really? Maybe the man's lonely."

"Well lately, Dad and Chief Swan have been over at Sue's."

"Speaking of Sue, have you seen who came back today?"

I smiled, looking over at Seth and Quil who had more than my eyes on them.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Whatever their mothers feed them, it's working," she laughed.

"Well, back to Sue though, I can see why they go over to see her. The poor woman lost her husband half a year ago and with Leah _rebelling_ from what my Dad has said, then Seth coming out sick."

"That's true, my parents said how hard things must be for her."

Lunch ended and the rest of the day past by like normal.

After I got home, I saw that Paul was keeping my brother company which was rare.

"Hey," I greeted them.

I went inside and sat down my things before heading to the kitchen.

"How was school?" Jacob asked me.

"It was alright, normal," I said.

"Are you really surprised knowing those two?" Paul snickered.

"Well, you can only hide things for so long," Jacob chuckled.

"It's almost half past four, I'm gonna head to Sam's. They should be there by now," Paul said, walking out.

"What does he mean?" I asked Jacob.

He shook his head.

"Hey, my teacher asked me if I could give Seth a little extra help on his work. I told him to could come over sometime. Is that OK?"

"Seth?"

"Yeah, Seth."

"I don't know, I'll talk to Dad about it."

"Jacob, it's just Seth."

He lifted his eyebrows before heading out the door as well.

After a few days had gone by, Seth finally decided to come over and much to my surprise Jacob hadn't imposed about it.

We sat down on the sofa.

"You look tired," I told him.

"Yeah, I am."

"Why?"

"I've had a lot of work to make up for school and now that my Dad's gone, I have to do things around the house he use to do."

"Ohh."

"But your dad, he's been really good to have around."

"Billy," I laughed.

"So what do you do all day here?"

"Clean, laundry, cook."

"That's all you do?"

"Pretty much."

"Don't you ever go anywhere?"

"Sometimes Jake and I go to Mcdonalds in Forks or we go to the beach."

"Sometimes?"

"He's always busy."

"You've always been close with Jake?"

"Yeah, when I was younger he'd always take care of me when Dad would work, you know after my Mom died."

"He's a nice guy."

"Yeah, he is."

"Wish Leah was like him sometimes."

"Isn't she in her rebelling phase?" I laughed.

"You know Leah," he laughed.

"It's really nice of you to help me," he said.

"It's no big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean like really what else would I be doing right now?" I laughed.

"We've been doing work for a while, let's go down to the beach," he smiled.

"The beach?"

"Yeah c'mon, why not."

We walked down to the beach and starting walking around the sand before the sun started setting.

He told me about how hard things had been since his dad had passed away and how his sister wasn't taking all the _changes_ very lightly.

When I got home Dad and Jake were watching TV in the living room.

"Back from your little date already?" Jake smiled.

"That wasn't a date." I said.

"Honey, you can't fool us," Dad smiled at Jacob.

"Because nothing gets by you guys right?" I rolled my eyes.

"We brought dinner from Sue's diner, we left yours in the oven" Dad called at me.

"Thanks," I said.

A date? No it wasn't a date. As nice as that sounded though.


	2. Chapter 2

The following week helping Seth with his math work had been something else. Things with him were just so _nice_, never had I really considered things becoming more between , lately things as simple as our hands brushing made the atmosphere between us different. Not to be confused with an awkward difference, because this different was a sweet difference that made my heart race.

Being in such deep thoughts, I jumped when I heard the rain hit the roof of the house. It was so early, and this Sunday was already so gloomy. I walked across the small hallway towards my Dad's room, quietly looking in. He was still asleep. I walked over towards the next door only to see Jacob in the same state as my Dad.

There was nothing to do today, and the weather showed no signs of improving. I went back into my bedroom, picking up the house phone on the way there.

I scrolled through the contacts, calling the one person who I knew could lighten my day.

On the 3rd thing he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Becca. Could I talk to Seth please?" I asked a little nervous.

"Hey! It's me Becs! I was about to call you! What's up?" He answered in a more cheerful voice.

"Really? That's crazy, but my day's barely starting and it already blows," I said, hoping he would offer something to do.

"I'm not doing anything. I'm up for _anything_ you want to do, well whatever the rain allows," he laughed.

"I'm not sure, I'm really up for anything Seth," I said. I could feel myself smiling ridiculously.

"Well, my mom wants me to go up and fix some tiles in the diner. I've really been meaning to get to it, so if you're up to it. I could always use the company."

"Yeah of course!"

"Awesome! 'll go pick you up like in maybe 10 minutes, is that OK"

"Sounds good, I'll see you here!"

"Bye!"

I hung up the phone and ran into my room to change.

I threw on a simple black V-neck long sleeve with some white skinny jeans and black combat boots that would for sure keep the water out. I looked in the mirror to see my mess of a hair. I turned on my flat iron and waited for it to heat up. I could hear my brother from down the hall. As fast as I could I straightened my hair and tucked back my bangs behind my ears.

I grabbed my rain coat and made my way into the living room to wait.

Jake came out into the living room still with tired eyes. He still looked half asleep and I could still see the dried slobber on his cheek.

"Hey,up so early already?" I smiled.

"What time is it?" He groaned and smiled.

"It's like eleven."

"Going somewhere?" He asked, yawning and making his way into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm actually going somewhere with Seth. Is that OK?"

"Seth? Uh, yeah that's fine."

"I made you guys breakfast like 2 hours ago, so I put it in the oven."

"Thanks," he yawned, reaching down into the oven to get the plate along with the whole jug of orange juice.

I heard the knocks on the door that I was impatiently waiting for.

"Come in!" Jake yelled.

Seth walked in smiling.

"Hey," I smiled at him.

He was wearing cargo shorts with a black hoody, and some black sports shoes. His smile was always on his face and I wondered what made him so happy. It had been a while according to Jake, since the smile on his face had come back since the passing of his dad.

"Hi," he smiled back.

"So, are you two just gonna stand there?" Jacob laughed over from the kitchen table.

I felt my face flush as I turned over to Jacob in the kitchen. He was already eating the omelets I had made him.

"I'll bring her back a little later, if that's OK?" Seth called over to Jacob.

"Yeah, that's fine," Jake said.

"Ready to go?" Seth asked me.

"Yeah, of course," I said, walking towards him.

Seth led me outside, towards his mom's car.

I put on my raincoat, following him.

He opened my door for me and smiled at me.

I laughed," Seth, you're so cheesy."

I got it and put on my seat belt as he got in the driver's seat.

"Vamonos," he said, looking over at me.

"Since when do you know Spanish?" I asked him.

"Some words here and there in Spanish 101," he laughed.

I looked over at him.

He lifted his eyebrows.

"It's _classy_, Becca," he smiled.

"Classy?"

"Yeah, I'm multicultural," he said.

"Well, aren't you just special."

"Actually, there's something I want to talk to you about, but later OK?"

"Oh OK. So what are we gonna do at your mom's diner?"

"Well, I'm gonna to fix some tiles. Just glue them back in place, and you can keep me company. Don't worry about my mom like being weird or you know how sometimes parents are. She's actually excited to see you, since you know you've been helping me out with math and stuff."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, she just wants to say hi and little things like that," he smiled.

"I guess we'll see," I smiled.

His smile was so nice, always so happy. It was so contagious, he always rubbed it off on me.

"Later, we'll go to Emily's."

"Emily's?"

"Yeah, you know Emily. She makes some good food" he laughed.

"I know who Emily is! I mean like why are we going? By the way, you can't say it's good when you haven't even tried mine" I laughed.

"Well, she asked me to go over and she also asked me to bring you. Oh really? Well, maybe you can show me one day," he smiled.

"Why? Yeah, one day when you go over for sure," I said.

"You're on, and you'll see why, well depending on what happens later."

"How mysterious," I laughed.

"I am a guy of many secrets, trust me."

I gave him the strangest facial expression I could make.

He shook his head and laughed.

"We are here," he announced, turning off the car.

I opened the door and headed inside the diner behind Seth.

"Is the diner not open yet?" I asked Seth.

"In a few minutes, Becca."

We walked toward where his mom and a local girl from the rez who worked here were.

"Hey," Seth greeted them.

"Hi, Seth," his mom smiled.

They had the same smile.

"Mom, look I brought Becca! Oh yeah, Becca you know Gia," he smiled, looking towards Gia.

"Hi," Gia smiled. "Sue, I'm gonna go ahead and set some of the tables for when we open OK?" Gia said to Sue.

"OK," Sue said.

"Hi, ," I smiled at Sue.

"Becca, I'm so glad you came today! Seth has been talking about you for quite a bit actually. How you're such a sweet, and nice girl. But thank you for helping him with his math," she said, patting Seth's shoulder.

"It's no problem," I said.

"OK, that's enough chit chat Mom, we're gonna head into the back room and start on the broken tiles. Is that alright, Mom?" Seth asked Sue.

"Yeah, of course," she smiled.

Seth led me towards the back cabinets where he got a tool box out.

Seth got out some tools and led me to where some of the tools were cracked.

We walked to the small room where all the extra kitchen utensils , chairs, and tables were kept.

"Wow, I wonder what happened here," I said.

"Mom told me that she dropped some pots or something like that," he shrugged.

He got a new box of tiles out from the storage room and laid them out along with the tools.

He sat on the floor and smiled at me.

"Aren't you gonna sit down beside me?" He smiled at me.

"Oh yeah, sorry," I smiled, sitting down beside.

"So Becca."

"So what?"

"I'm curious about something."

"And what would that be?"

"It's kind of like a question, but if I ask you, will you answer it?"

"Is it bad?"

"No not bad, might make you feel a little weird."

"Mm, now I'm scared," I laughed.

"Oh, c'mon. It's not that bad," he smiled.

"OK, shoot then."

"Why do you like spending time with me? Like today for example. You could've called Kai, but instead you called me and chose to spend a boring day with me."

"Well, because you're fun to spend time with, but you also said you were gonna call me. You could've hung out with my brother or you and Jake's pack of friends."

"Why so? And yes very true also."

"Because, you're just very likeable."

"I'm likeable?" He smiled at me.

"Yes likeable!" I smiled at him.

"_Like_ in what way?" He asked me.

"In a nice way."

"No, I don't mean like that. I mean like in a friend way or something else?"

I looked at him when I saw him look up from the tile he was gluing.

I started laughing nervously.

"Well?" He asked me.

"Than can I ask you the same question?"

"Of course! You're very likeable."

"But in what way?" I smiled at him.

"In a way that's more than a friend, I can tell you honestly."

I could feel my cheeks starting to flush.

"Really?" I said, trying not to let my voice crack.

"Yeah," he smiled.

He moved closer, sitting in front of me.

"Well, aren't you gonna tell me?" He smiled.

"I don't know," I said.

"C'mon, please don't be shy. Please, I told you. You can tell me," he said.

"Mm, OK then. I feel the same way as you," I smiled at him.

He smiled at me, taking my hand.

His hand felt warm in mine.

"You feel really hot," I laughed.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Becca, I'm gonna be honest with you. You've become one of my really good friends lately and I really feel like I can tell you anything."

"Really? Like what?"

"I like you. I really like you, and I really hope you feel the same way and that maybe you know we can be something else. But, but I'm not trying to push you into anything. Ever since I began spending time with you, I started to feel different you know."

"You like me?" I blushed.

"Yeah, I do" he smiled.

I smiled at him.

"I like you too. I'm not saying it just because you said it first," I smiled at him.

"Awe, really you like me," he smiled, taking my other hand.

I nodded.

"This is a little cheesy, but that's OK. You know I'm _very_ cheesy, Becca, but would you be my girlfriend?" He smiled.

I looked at him with a little hesitation.

He turned his head a little sideways, half smiling and raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I will" I smiled.

He let go of my hands and put his arms softly on my waist.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" He teased.

"No," I smiled.

"I really like you and trust me I feel like I waited so long to to tell you and ask you," he smiled.

"Did you?" I smiled back.

He nodded.

"I wanna try something else, but I don't know if it might be to much?"

"What?"

"Don't be nervous, it's nothing bad," he shrugged.

I looked at him a little curious.

He laughed at my expression and gave me a kiss on my right cheek.

It took Seth a little while to finish the tiles and after he did we went to his house.

His house was average size, a blue faded color with a very small garage and a little porch in front.

We walked towards the small opening his dad had made in the woods where a small bench was located.

"Did Harry make this?" I asked him.

"Yeah, a really long time ago, look I carved my name here along with my date," he smiled.

"How artistic," I teased.

"Why thank you," he smiled at me.

I took a seat and he took a sit very close to me almost immediately after."

I put on the hoody of my jacket as rain began to sprinkle.

"This is so crazy," I said, turning to him.

He took my hand and looked at me.

"Why is that?"

"Because this is so unexpected, guys don't just ask things like that."

"Well, all guys are different."

"Yeah, you have a point there."

"Trust me, I'm one of a kind," he winked.

"One of a kind?"

"Special, very special."

"Are you?"

"I am, and you are really special to me. You have no idea," he smiled.

I looked at him very uneasy.

"Well, don't worry after a while I will show you just how much," he snuggled me.

I smiled at him, looking ahead to the ocean from the small openings in the woods.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me.

"My brother and my Dad's reactions to this," I laughed.

"They won't say anything to you about this. Well, they might but nothing bad. I promise."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me."

"But how do you know since you're so positive?"

"I asked Jacob and he was OK with it."

"You _asked_ my brother?"

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with that."

"I know there isn't, but it's different."

"I had to be official, you know. I don't mean funny business. Becca, I really like you and I want you to see it's something special to me. Jacob told me it was OK, he well in a way gave me permission. He said your dad was more than OK with it," he smiled, putting his arm around me.

"Permission?"

"Of course, I mean c'mon. He's very protective of you in many ways, I've seen it."

"You've seen it?" I laughed.

He thought about it for a minute, trying to put it into words.

"You know how Jacob hangs out with Sam and all the pack? Including me?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Like we're all really close, and we tell each other many things. Willing to or not," he smiled.

"And I've also seen it whenever I'm at your house, or back when you were younger," he added.

"What did he say when you asked him?"

"He said it was OK him, and that he would be watching to make sure I treat you right and that my _feelings_ are sincere for you. Which I don't understand the last part because he's known for quite a bit how much I like you," he laughed.

"He knew?"

"Yeah, like I didn't really want to tell him. He just kind of found out in a way that I'll explain to you later."

"Oh my gosh, Seth. It's so crazy."

"Becca, c'mon you just really don't understand how much I like you."

"You already said that," I laughed.

"I know, but I just feel like I haven't told you enough times," he smiled.

"You have trust me, I believe you!"

We sat for a little while enjoying each others company.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked him.

He looked at the watch on his wrist.

"It's fifteen minutes past 5, so c'mon let's go to Emily's."

He took my hand and led me down the path in the woods towards Emily's.

"Why does she live like so inclosed with Sam?" I asked him.

"I'm not really sure, I asked Sam once and he just told me that they wanted to get away from everything."

"Like all the gossip that spread when you know he left your sister for your cousin?" I asked him a little uneasy.

"No it's OK, don't be so like nervous about , my sister is still trying to pick herself up from that and you know I'm spending time with Sam and everything. That isn't really helping her, but yeah the gossip is part of it."

"Where's your sister now?"

"She's in Port Angeles with some of the girls from the rez, taking her mind off things here for a little while."

"If I'm crossing the line here you don't have to answer but are you kind of mad at Sam for breaking up with you sister for your cousin?"

"You're not crossing anything don't worry, _only my mind_," he laughed.

"Cheesy," I smiled at him.

"I was, but now that I'm spending time with Sam and getting to know him. I understand why, and now I don't hold it against him."

"Does Sue say anything about it?"

"Nah, she totally understands trust me. Besides, since she took my old man's place in the council she sort of sides with Sam, as hard to believe as it sounds."

"Really, that's interesting and why?."

"I know, and I'll tell you that later. But hey I know that you know about Emily's _face, _so please don't stare."

"Oh, no I won't. I promise."

"OK, cool. I think your brother, Sam, Jared, and Emily are there."

"How can you tell?"

"I can hear them, they are pretty damn loud," he laughed.

I tried to listen and I could hear the faint yells of my brother and his friends.

He let go of my hand and opened the small front door as we made our way up the porch steps.

"Hey!" Jared called out to us from the small living room.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hey, guys," I said to Jake, Emily, and Sam.

They were sitting at the kitchen table eating some casserole.

"What's goin' on?" Seth smiled, sitting down.

I stood behind Jake, putting my hands on his shoulders.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Seth looking over at me a little uneasy.

"Hey," Jake smiled back at me.

I smiled at him.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Emily asked us.

"Actually, I have some news," Seth smiled.

"Whatever could that be," Sam joked.

"It's not hard to guess on that one honey," Emily smiled at Sam.

I could feel my nerves getting to me.

I tried to keep myself calm, but how could I?

Jacob was right here.

Jacob leaned back on me, and smiled.

"We're dating now, officially," Seth smiled.

"About time!" Jared called out from the living room.

"I'm surprised he's not with Kim right now," Jake laughed.

"Kim's not home today, otherwise I doubt he'd be here," Sam smiled.

"Look at that Becs, now you're officially part of the pack," Jacob smiled.

"Really, I didn't know you had to go through some kind of initiation," I laughed.

"Don't worry, whatever it was, you passed it," Sam smiled.

"Now that you guys are together though, Becca you should know that my door is always open for you whenever you want or need to come and see me," Emily said to me.

"Thanks Emily," I smiled at her.

"Are you hungry?" She asked me.

"No, not really," I said.

"Seth?" She asked.

"You don't even have to ask," he smiled.

"I'll go wait in the living room while you guys eat, OK?" I smiled, making my way towards where Jared was.

"Becca, you're rarely seen around here," he said, looking up at me from the TV.

"From what I've heard neither are you," I laughed, taking a seat on the small couch beside him.

"When your parents work all day and your girlfriend isn't home, you get lonely," he laughed.

"Now that you're part of the pack, it might happen to you," he added.

"I doubt my girlfriend will ever leave me since I don't have one."

"Seth's close enough to that," he smiled.

I laughed.

"Jared, I can hear you," Seth said from the kitchen.

"Better get use to that, Becca. He's a little DQ sometimes."

"What's a DQ?" I laughed.

"Drama queen," he smiled.

I laughed and shook my head, turning towards the TV.

I heard some muffling noises and I looked towards the kitchen, where Seth was putting his dishes in the sink. He still had food in his mouth when he walked towards where I was sitting, wiping his hands on his shorts.

He stood in front of me for a few seconds before swallowing his food.

"Hey, let's go outside," he offered, holding his hand out towards me.

I took it, following him out the door.

"Bye guys, bye Jake see you at home later," I said.

"See ya," he called out, covering his mouth so the food wouldn't fall out.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To the beach," he smiled at me.

"The beach? In this weather?"

"We're not going to swim, Becca," he laughed.

"I know that!" I smiled.

"We're just gonna walk around, it should be pretty empty today."

"What if the weather gets worse?"

"Then, I'll take you home and we can try again hopefully next weekend."

"Next weekend?"

"Yeah, we still have a week of school left, then we're on summer break. I have some stuff to do after school these days but don't worry. I'll come see you at my best every evening this up coming week," he smiled.

We walked around the shoreline for a while, holding hands.

I eventually let go of his hand, wiping it on my jeans.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking over at me.

"Your hands hot," I smiled.

"Well, that's alright," he smiled back, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, tomorrow wait for me and we can walk to school together is that OK?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course," I smiled, leaning a little more towards him.

"We can sit together at lunch," he added.

"Mm, well what about Kai?"

"She can sit with us too, if she'd like."

"I don't want to make her feel all weird."

"Wait, what are you trying to say?" He laughed, pressing his fingers lightly into my arm.

"I don't want to be a douche and leave her. I'm gonna sit with her, I mean we can spend a lot of time together after school's over."

"That's true baby."

That's a new one. Something I could get use to very easily.

"Yeah, don't worry," I smiled up at him.

"I don't," He smiled back at me, pressing his head to mine.

That night I sat in my room thinking about everything that had happened today. I can't believe we're dating. The fact alone seemed so crazy to me. Wow, I just could not register it in my mind.

I jumped a little when I heard someone knock on my door.

"Yeah?" I called out.

My Dad opened it, peeking inside.

"I told you I knew, honey," Dad laughed.

He closed the door and I could hear him going to the living room to watch TV.

"Hey Becca, can I come in?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, come in."

"What's going on?" He smiled, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Nothing to exciting, other than what you already know," I smiled even bigger.

"I just want to make sure you're OK with this? Feel good about it? Comfortable?"

"I am Jake, I really like Seth. I don't know there's just something about him, something that gives me a good feeling. If you get what I'm trying to say."

"I do, just know that if something's ever wrong or just bothers you about this relationship. Just know that I'm always here OK?"

"OK, thanks Jacob," I smiled.

"No problem, well get some sleep alright?"

"OK, goodnight Jake."

"Goodnight Becs."

I laid down on my bed, staring at the ceiling and smiled.

Today had just been so amazing. I just couldn't get over this feeling. I looked at the clock, only to see it was almost 10.

I took off my boots and grabbed my towel.

I ran my hands through my hair before heading off to the bathroom to shower.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm going off in the far corner and I jumped out of bed for the first time in my life.

I turned on the light and opened my small closet, trying to see what I would wear today.

I settled for a simple short sleeved blue V-neck and some dark wash capris with some black canvas shoes.

I put my hair up in a pony tail, only straightening my bangs and the hair that framed my hair. I let my loose waves hung in my pony tail today.

I looked out the window to make sure it wasn't raining. It was cloudy but it wasn't raining.

I went out to see if Jacob was on the couch but to my surprise he wasn't home today.

I walked into the kitchen, turning on the stove to make some pancakes for my Dad before heading out and a few for Jake if he came home later. I grabbed some toast and a glass of juice before brushing my teeth and sitting down to wait for Seth.

I only waited a few minutes before I heard him knock on the door and walk in.

He was wearing some dark jeans and a short sleeved maroon t-shirt. He always looked so good in anything.

"Hey, good morning," he smiled, walking over ot me.

"Hi," I smiled at him, getting up to meet him.

He pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you," he smiled, squeezing me a little.

"I missed you too, but I saw you yesterday," I teased.

"I know, but still," he teased back.

"C'mon, let's get going," he smiled, letting the hug fall and taking my hand.

I grabbed my backpack and stuffed my raincoat inside just in case.

"Are we walking?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I feel like this way we get more time together before school," he smiled and shrugged.

We walked down the way to school in comfortable silence.

"I know it shouldn't matter, but I wonder what people are going to say," I asked him.

"You are right it shouldn't matter, but they'll say things like _what, _or _when the fuck did that happen_, just stupid things like that," he shrugged.

"We'll just have to find out," I teased him.

"But of course," he smiled.

We made it to the high school and I prepared myself for the stares and the whispers. I knew there really wasn't any way to avoid it, but the best way to deal was to ignore it. We walked in like usual except our hands were entwined.

I could see the stares from the others, mainly the girls.

We walked towards math class together, when I saw Kai looking at me with the most shocked expression.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get something from the guys OK? I'll see you in a bit," he smiled.

"OK," I smiled.

I saw Kai walk over to me.

"Um, when were you going to tell me Becca?" She asked me.

"I was, but it just happened so fast Kai, you wouldn't believe it!"

"You have to tell me everything, please!"

"Can you come over next week like maybe Tuesday? I'll tell you everything that has happened and will happen!"

"Becca! I can't believe this!"

"I know, I know. I can't even believe it."

"Wow, Seth Clearwater."

"I know, it's crazy. He's such a sweetheart, Kai."

We started walking down the hallway toward our classes.

"Look, the bell's about to ring so I'll see you during lunch OK?" I asked her.

"OK, see you later Becca," she said, walking away.

I walked into math class and took my seat.

I looked over towards the door until I saw Seth walk in and smile at me.

He walked passed me and stroked my cheek.

"Hi baby," he smiled.

"Hi," I smiled back, trying to hide my blush.

He went to side down in the front and I glanced over at him.

During class, I would catch him staring at me and he would catch me.

Finally after math class was over, Seth walked me to my world history.

"I'll see you at lunch OK?" He smiled.

"OK, see you," I smiled back.

After world history and biology, I walked towards the small lunchroom to meet Kai.

"Hey," I called out to her.

She saw me and slowed down.

"Hey, where's your other half," she joked.

"I'm not sure, he should be getting out of world history right now," I said.

"Well, c'mon let's go get some lunch."

We got our share of the school lunch which consisted of a carton of chocolate milk, a corn dog, and a banana.

We sat down at our usual small table.

"It's so crazy, a lot of people were asking me how long this has been going on," she nodded, pointing to me with her banana.

"You know how people are, especially here on the rez," I said, shaking my head.

"Don't I," Kai laughed.

I looked over to see Seth and Embry walking in towards their table.

I could see Seth's eyes scanning the room and stopping when they met mine.

He smiled.

I smiled back.

"Becca! Becca," Kai snapped.

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"Wow."

"What?"

"You really like him, hu?"

"Yeah, I do."


	3. Chapter 3

It was Friday, the day I had waited for since August. It had been the last day of school, which ,Seth, hadn't been too. He had told me he would come over today, and it was already late afternoon. I looked out from the small window in the kitchen to see if he was near but I saw nothing. I was home alone today since Dad was at Chief Swan's house. Of course, Jake wasn't home.

I sat down on the couch and waited for him to get here. I don't know how long I waited until I started to drift into a nap when a knock on the front door woke me up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and went to open it.

"Hi," Seth smiled, walking inside. He started walking towards me, laughing "Where you sleeping?"

I ran my hand through my hair "Maybe," I laughed.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sorry I took so long but I was with Sam and the pack."

I reassured him, "No, it's OK. I understand."

He half smiled, yawning, "So what are you up too?"

"Nothing," I smiled, going to sit back on the couch.

He came and sat beside me, wrapping his arms around me. His face looked tired and worn down.

"I'm so tired, you wouldn't believe how long I've been up," he yawned.

I put my arm around his neck, "Really, since when?"

"I've been up since 2 in the morning."

"Why?"

"Because just some dumb stuff going on."

"Like what?"

"_Work_ related, I guess you could say."

"Oh, well at least you have two months to sleep now."

"Yeah, I wish."

"Don't worry."

He shook his head and leaned it against my shoulder.

"I'm just like so stressed, I'm not even sure why."

"Why is that, why do you think?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes, "I don't know, I think it's my sister. Always in my business."

"Do you think it's because you hang out with Sam?"

"Yeah, I'm I was something it was something like that. Like, I mean before I hung out with Sam or had anything to do with him, she wouldn't even pay more than 4 seconds of attention to me."

"Well, maybe things aren't going very easy for her."

"I know, but I wish she understood things aren't smooth butter for me either."

"It takes time to get use to change."

Seth jerked up, shaking his hands in frustration, "It's been almost a year and a half since Sam left her and almost like 6 months since Dad passed away, so I really don't understand how much more time she needs. I don't mean it like she needs to get over it, I just mean that she needs to at least start letting things go. Mom and I had to adjust to things quite fast actually, so why is she the one who gets to be broken all day for things no one can change."

I took his hand, "Maybe if you spend some time with her."

"I can't or won't."

"Why not?"

He squeezed my hand, "Because, she asks to many questions I can't answer."

"I wish I could tell you how to fix it."

"I know, baby. It'll just take time. Hopefully before things happen she doesn't want to see coming."

"Like what?"

He resumed his position against me again, "Well, I don't think that Sam would kill me for this, considering the circumstances between you and I. OK, there's a bonfire like in a week, and this isn't it but I wanted to tell you this anyway. For the first time ever, well not first time but us being a couple and this being a council meeting. You get to come," he smiled looking up at me.

"I get to go?" I looked at him, a little suspicious.

"Yeah, because there's something or somethings I need to tell you but that's later. Back to what I was saying though, Sam is going to propose to Emily there. I'm pretty sure you know how Mom took Dad's place in the council, so obviously Mom is gonna be there, but so will Leah."

"Ouch."

"I know, so I guess we'll just have to see how things play out."

"I think it'll be a water show."

"Probably, but I hope she saves the water show for home."

"How are you so sure Sam is going to propose to Emily?"

"Because, you know like our we're all really close? He asked us what we thought and of course we were like _hell yeah, bro_. I'm pretty sure he's gonna do it because he went down to the Makah reservation like a day or two ago and asked Emily's old man and he said yes."

"I can already see what Leah might think of everything."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, she's probably gonna be like _oh you douche, we were together for way longer than you two have been together, and you're already asking her for marriage_."

"Oh, yeah I see what you mean."

"But, you can't really keep fighting a war you've already lost."

"I'm gonna tell Mom, just to give her a heads up on everything that's gonna happen. Maybe she can talk to Lee and not tell her about it but in a way prepare her for what's gonna happen."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what goes down."

He hugged me a little closer, snuggling me.

"Becca, I'm so tired," he whined, changing the subject.

"You'll be OK," I laughed, running my hand down his left side.

"It's so nice to be here with you, just in peace. No Leah, no guys, no mom, just us."

"Yeah, you're right. It is really nice and quiet."

"What time do you think your dad will be home?"

"Whatever time Jake gets off and goes to pick him up. He's at Charlie's, you know keeping the man company."

He nodded, looking forward and yawning.

I leaned my head against him, turning on the TV.

The TV was currently playing some lifetime movies which were alright for a lazy day.

I felt Seth starting to breath heavy. I looked down at him only to see his eyes closed. He fell asleep. He looked so innocent in his sleep. Even in his sleep, his grip on me was still strong.

"Seth, you snore a little loud," I laughed.

"I'm so glad you come over, I missed you today. Especially at school, it just feels different without you there," I added, once I saw he was out cold.

I ran my hand through his hair. He was so cute, never did I imagine myself with someone like him. He was always so happy and smiling. I wondered why he was always so happy. He was always so warm. His arms around me where warm, along with his hand leaning against my shoulder and his legs touching mine even through my sweatpants I could feel the heat. His face almost mirrored Sue's in the state he was in.

I looked forward towards the movie. Never in my life had I found it so hard to concentrate on a movie than I found it right now. Probably to the boy passed out on my side. The door started to darken as the sun started to set. I don't know how long we had been in this position, until I saw the movie credits start to come up. I felt like getting up and stretching, and possibly turning on the AC. I tried to get up quietly and as fast as I could. I gave up when I started to realize that even in his sleep, he wasn't going to let go.

"You're so cute, Seth," I said, running my hand through his hair, giving up.

"If that's so true, then I think I should get a kiss. Don't you think so?" He smiled up at me.

I could feel myself getting goosebumps.

"Seth, you scared me! I thought you were asleep."

He smiled, looking up at me, "I was, but then you started talking."

He sat up, hugging me towards him this time.

"C'mon, please."

"Why not," I glanced at him.

He leaned in first, which to me was really no surprise.

I smiled and turned his head, giving him a peck on the cheek. I could hear his laughter and his groans of annoyance.

"Becca," he whined.

"What?" I smiled at him.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me an inch away from his face.

"I've missed you, did know you that?" he smiled, before giving me one hot open mouth kiss.

His mouth felt hot, different than I had ever expected. Then again, how could I have expected different?

He pressed his lips to mine, this time it felt different. It felt hot. It was something that I had never experienced before. His lips felt like they could melt mine. I could feel his tongue teasing my lips by going across them, and I started to smile. I could feel his lips forming into a smile as well. I felt him pull back when a car door was open and then shut.

"Who's here?" I laughed, wiping all the saliva off my lips.

"Your brother and Billy," he laughed, sucking his lips into his mouth.

"C'mon, let's go into the kitchen," I told him, pulling him off the couch.

"I forgot to start dinner," I laughed.

He sat at the table, watching the door when my brother wheeled my dad inside.

"Hey," I called out to them.

"Seth, I didn't know you were here," Billy smiled.

"Oh, yeah sorry. It's just that I wanted to come see Becca, and I didn't know she was alone," Seth apologized.

"No, it's alright son," he smiled.

"And what exactly where you two up to?" Jake said, eying us.

"Nothing," I said, turning on the oven and putting in the frozen lasagna I had prepared earlier.

"Sorry, guys. I totally forgot about dinner, I just went blank," I laughed.

"I wonder why," Jake chuckled, opening the fridge to get out a soda.

The phone started ringing and Jacob answered.

"Hello? Yeah, he's here. Oh OK, don't worry," he said. He hung up the phone and looked over at Seth," That was your mom, she's looking for you."

"I forgot all about heading home, ah shit. Oh, sorry Billy. I'll see you tomorrow, Becca. I have so much to get to tonight. Bye Jake, bye Billy," he said, as he headed out the door. He smiled at me and closed the door behind him.

"Bye!" Dad called after him.

Jake and Billy took a seat at the table while dinner was ready and I sat beside them.

"So how's Chief Swan, Dad?" I asked.

"He's alright, holding up. Just so much going on, you know. Harry passin', all these _animal_ attacks, the council duties, and now Charlie going through all this."

"Poor guy, he must be lonely without Bella."

Jacob rolled his eyes, taking a swing of his drink, "Nothing really to do about it, Becs. I mean Bella chose to leave with _Cullen_ to Alaska or wherever the fuck they went. Nothing much to do, except go see 'em every once in a while and invite him over."

Dad shook his head, looking over at us," Jacob, Rebecca, you two are the only things I got here in the rez. I just hope you two never forget about your old man."

"C'mon, I'm not going anywhere, Dad. We're not all like Rachel, I mean I get it. Something better isn't always a bad thing to go after, but sometimes stickin' to the familiar stuff isn't so bad either."

"I believe you, Jake," Dad said.

They both looked over at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you think your plans are gonna be Becca? After getting out of high school?" Dad asked me.

"I'm not really sure, Dad. I'm not Rachel, so I doubt a school will pay my way out of here. I don't know, maybe Jake is right. Sticking around doesn't sound half bad," I laughed.

"_Me_," Jacob laughed, looking over at me, "Maybe someone else has something to do with it."

"That's right now," I smiled, walking over to the fridge to get Billy something to drink when I heard the oven ding.

The next morning the hard rain hitting the roof woke me up. I sat up in bed and looked at the time like usual, it was almost 11. I decided it was time to get up and change into some jeans and a light navy sweater. I turned on my flat iron and straightened my hair only to pull it into a ponytail due to the weather.

I walked out of my room to the empty living room. I looked down to see my dad's usual notes he'd still on the house phone.

_council duties at old Quil's house_

_be back later maybe around 5._

_love dad :)_

I smiled at my dad's little smiley face. He could be silly sometimes. I walked down towards Jake's room and opened the door. It was empty. I took this time to let myself inside and clean up all the dirty clothes on the floor and make his bed. I went for Billy's clothes next, then mine. Today would be a laundry day due to the weather. I picked up around the whole and did the usual laundry. I made my way into the kitchen, getting some cereal and cookies. After finishing everything, I looked at the time only to see it was barely 3 in the afternoon.

I opened the door and looked outside. It was still raining quite heavy, and it really showed no signs of stopping. I almost slipped when I ran to get the phone when I heard the first ring.

"Hello?" I answered, a little too excited.

"How did you know it was me?" He teased.

"How could I not know, Seth."

"But, of course," he laughed.

"I know."

"So what are you up too?"

"Nothing at all."

"That blows, babe. Let's go eat at my mom's diner?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah, why not? It's just water, Becca. You won't melt, I promise," he teased.

"OK, right now?"

"Yeah! I'll go pick you up like in 10 minutes, OK?"

"Sounds good."

I hung up the phone and ran into my room to get my raincoat and put on my shoes. My hair looked fine, I shook my head a little to get some more loose hairs to frame my face.

I put some lotion on my face and hands, making sure they didn't look dry.

I heard the knock on the door and came out into the hallway.

"Come in!" I called.

I picked up the phone and dialed old Quil's house.

"Hello?" Sue answered.

"Hey, , my Dad still there?" I asked.

I looked over to see Seth walk in and smile at me.

"Yeah, here I'll give him the phone."

"Hello? Becca?" He answered.

"Dad, I'm going out with Seth OK?"

"Alright, take care and lock the door."

"OK, bye Dad."

I hung up the phone and turned around to see Seth leaning against the wall. He was wearing some jeans and with his usual rain coat. He was looking at me, smiling.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," I smiled back as he pulled me into a hug.

He hugged me a little tighter before letting his arms fall from the hug, "Ready?"

I smiled, "Yeah."

He gave me a warm kiss on my cheek and lead me outside. I closed the door and put the key over the doorway.

I ran to the car, and closed the door. Seth started the car, pulling out of the driveway.

"So we are going to your mom's diner?" I asked him.

He took my hand and pressed his fingers to mind. "Yeah, I doubt that today there will be a lot of tourist there's since the weather is this bad."

"Do you have to pay?" I laughed.

"No, I don't," he laughed.

"Your mom's on council today, right."

"Yeah, she is."

"The rain is so nasty, always ruins everything."

"Yeah, sucks for the guys," he smiled.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because they're out working outside today."

"Doing?"

"Rez stuff."

Seth parked in front of the diner and looked at me, "On the count of 3, we ran inside."

I put on my hoody and put my hand on the door handle.

"Ready! 1, 2, and 3 go!" He smiled, getting out of the car.

Seth ran inside and led the door open for me. When I got inside he closed and I heard the bell ding. Seth had been right it was pretty empty today.

"Where do you want to sit?" He asked me.

"Let's go sit in the table beside the window," I said, leading him towards the table.

I took a seat beside the the window, and looked up to see Seth take the one the seat beside me. Gia came over and left us two menus, pulling out two straws.

"What would you two like to drink, today?" She asked.

"Two Cokes, please," Seth smiled.

She left towards the small double doors into the kitchen.

Seth didn't even look at the menu once to already know what he wanted to order.

He looked over at me, "What are you going to order?"

"A piece of ice cream cake."

"Really? That's it? That's an interesting choice," he teased.

"Why, what are your going to get?" I laughed.

"I'm going to get a . . . hot dog with fries," he smirked.

Gia came back with two glasses of coke and sat them down. She pulled out her small notepad from her apron," What will it be for today?"

"I'll get the number 5, and she'll have a slice of ice cream cake," Seth ordered.

"Alright, it'll be about 10 minutes," she said, heading back into the kitchen.

I looked out the window towards the rain.

"What are you looking at?" Seth asked me, taking a drink from his Coke.

"The rain."

"What's so exciting about that?"

"Nothing. It's just that it's pouring that's all."

"It's always pours," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him.

I heard the door open and I turned around to see who it was. Seth turned as well, and turned back with a serious face.

I looked at him a little confused, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "It's just Brady and Colin."

I laughed, "Yes, I know who they are. But, I remember you three use to be good friends."

"Use to be."

"Why use to be?"

"Just stuff, but friends, yeah, we _were_ good ones."

Brady and Colin looked over at Seth, turning back to their table.

"Why don't you go say hi," I suggested.

He snorted, "Like if it was that easy."

I shrugged, "Well, it can always be. Starting all over again."

He half smiled, "Maybe, I don't wish it on them or anyone but it would be nice to have them back."

"You don't wish what?"

He shook his head, "Nothin'."

I eyed him a little, "OK."

He laughed a little, "I can hear them talking about me. If only."

"If only what?" I asked.

"If only what they said was true."

"What are they saying?"

"Just assuming things, you know. They have no idea of the reality of things."

"Is your reality that bad?" I half smiled, a little confused.

He smiled at me, putting his arm around my shoulders," Sometimes, but sometimes you get _great_ things."

Gia came back with two plates, setting them down in front of us, "Anything else?"

"Not for right now," Seth smiled politely.

I looked over at him, he was already digging in.

I smirked, "Are you really that hungry?"

He shook his head, taking a bite out of the hotdog, "Yeah."

I picked up my spoon and started taking some bites out of my piece of cake. Before I was even half done, Seth had already finished. He covered his mouth, and I could hear his silent burp. He laughed and finished his drink. He slugged back in his seat, looking over at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You eat _slow_."

"Not slow, I'm just not that hungry right now."

He smiled, picking up a spoon and taking a bite of my cake, "Well don't mind if I do."

We finished our food, and started to head out the door. I could feel Brady and Colin's stares on use. It made me wonder what things divided their friendship. I could ask him but I noticed it made him uncomfortable. The rain had calmed down for a few minutes and we had taken advantage of the time to get inside the car.

Seth turned the car on, looking over at me, "So, what do you want to do now?"

I thought about it for a few seconds, "I'm not really sure."

He clicked his tongue, " Um, I have an idea then. Let's go back to my house and watch a movie?"

I smiled, "Yeah, that sounds good."

We headed toward his house, passing the time in comfortable silence. He held my hand while he drove. I wasn't really sure if it was safe, but I wasn't really the one driving. The drive was only about 5 minutes long, and it went by pretty fast.

He parked the car in the small driveway that was in front of his house. We ran inside before the rain that was starting to sprinkle got any worse. I took my raincoat off once we got inside. His living room was small with only a short sofa and a few chairs that faced the TV.

He took off his coat, leading me towards the sofa, "C'mon."

I sat down while he went over to the DVD player and TV.

He sucked in a breath, "So which movie will it be? I have Iron Man, Jumper, Hurt Locker, or Ninja Assassin?"

I smiled, "Surprise me."

He smiled back at me, "I will."

He put in the DVD, heading back to the sofa. He turned on the TV, and turned to me. He sat down beside me, hugging me to him. I leaned against him, wrapping my legs under me. I looked forward to the TV, curious to what we were watching. The movie started and to me surprise, it was Jumper. We sat in peaceful silence during the movie. The movie was half in when I started to feel my eyes drift. I tried to keep them open but I'd never found it so hard too. I felt Seth move and look down at me.

He shook me a little, "Becca? Are you falling asleep?"

I sat up, looking at him, "Yeah, just a little."

He chuckled a little, moving to turn off the TV, "I'm getting a little doozy too."

I leaned against him again, yawning. He wrapped both arms around me, rocking side to side, "Becca. Becca. Becca."

I laughed," What? What? What?"

"Tell me something."

"Something."

"Cheesy."

"Like what?" I smiled.

"Something I don't know."

"Um, like anything?"

"Yeah, something random."

"I don't like fish fries."

"What? You don't _like_ fish fries?"

"Ugh, no."

"That's really funny."

"Why?"

"Because Billy is known for his fish fries."

"Yeah, ironic. Tell me something about you."

"I'm not ticklish."

"What? I've never met someone who is not ticklish. That's just weird."

"It's not weird, you're weird."

"I'm not weird."

He popped his lips, looking at me, "Keep telling yourself that, Becca."

I rolled my eyes and him. He started laughing.

"Well, OK. You're not weird, but let's see how ticklish you are then," he half smiled.

I gave him a caution look, warning him with my eyes not to. He gave me a daring look, lifting his eyebrows at me.

I started to move back when I felt his hands run up my ribcage. I started laughing, trying to remove his hands. He tickled me lightly for a few seconds but moving his hands to move me closer to him. My laughter stopped once I saw how close his face was to mine. I could feel his hot breath on my face, it was so hot. I moved my arms slowly around his neck.

He moved a little closer, so close I could feel the little hairs on his chin tickle my face. I half smiled at me, ending all the waiting. I gave him a simple kiss on the lips. He smiled at my sweet gesture, returning it back to me. I gave him another small kiss but to my surprise, this time he didn't let me go so easily. He pressed his lips to mine, running a hand from my waste to the back of my neck. I felt my arms grow tighter around his neck, trying to pull him down more to my level. His arm was already holding me up to him, along with his fingers pressing lightly into the back of my neck. Seth's lips were so soft, but at the same time hard. I had never kissed a boy like this before, and yet it came so natural to me. Seth started to nibble playfully on my lower lip, pulling away with a smile on his face.

He removed his arm from me, and moved to hold my hand that I had removed from his neck.

He looked forward towards the door, "My sister's coming."

I nodded, unfolding my legs.

Leah walked in carrying 3 plastic bags, slamming the door behind her with her foot. She turned and looked at us, "What the hell are you two doing here?"

Seth rolled his eyes, "Last time I checked, I lived here."

She moved over to the kitchen to set down the bags, coming back to the living room with a glare on her face.

"Whatever. I really don't care what you're up too. Watch out, Becca, Seth might pick up a thing or two from Seth and date your cousin," she spat.

"Leah, is there something you want? Because, if there isn't, feel free to go away," Seth glared at her.

Leah walked towards the front door, opening it, "No need to pull out your fucking claws, Seth. I just came to drop off some things from the market and get Mom's car. I don't really care about what you're doing here. It's not in my mind to cock block you."

She slammed the door, making the pictures on the wall shake.

Seth turned to me, "Loving isn't she."

I laughed, getting up from the couch, "C'mon, let's go."

He handed me my raincoat and put his on, "To where?"

I put on my raincoat, shrugging, "Wherever is fine, let's just take a walk. We don't really have another just."

He laughed,"Well, yeah very true."

We spent the rest of the day walking down the small shortcuts that Seth had showed me the pack too and that now I was welcome to take. The weather wasn't very nice, but with Seth that didn't really matter. He always made me feel better then I could ever feel with anyone else. He was just nice, and so sweet. Billy and Jake didn't mind it when I spent Seth with him. They never objected to it, or put any restrictions, well only if you would put not being able to spend the night together one.

Tuesday came and as I had promised to Kai, I went over to her house. I gave her all the Seth details she had wanted and I had sworn to give her. We spend almost all day together, laughing at all the things we imagined that would happen now. She really was my best friend and I was glad she was here so I could share everything that I could never share with Seth.

I went home around 7 before it started to get to dark, and to my surprise I saw Seth waiting for me in my driveway.

I looked at him a little confused, "Seth?"

He walked over towards me, "Becca, you scared me."

I frowned at him, "What? Why?"

"Because, Billy, he didn't know where you were. And the bear attack the other day, you shouldn't walk alone. You could've asked me to walk you to Kai's house."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know about the attack. I'm sorry."

"You scared me, until Jared told me where you were and that he was there."

"Since when can Jared handle a bear?"

His face eased and he smiled, "That's very true."

I smiled, "Really, well don't worry it was just a day."

"Yeah, I know, but please, don't ever do that again. I just don't want anything to happen, and you walked home alone, but you're right . Are you ready for the bonfire Friday?"

"Sure, I mean it's just a little get together."

"Well, yeah but there's more to it."

"More?"

"Yeah, but you'll see."

"I've never been to one, well never been _qualified_ to go to one, according to my Dad."

He laughed, "But you know the legends."

"I do, but it'll be different to hear them like that. It'll be fun."

"It will, don't worry about it."

He walked over to me, putting his arm around me, "Ah, well we'll find out soon. C'mon, let's go to my house."

"Hey, I have to ask my Dad."

"I already told him, he said it was OK.

We started walking down the driveway.

I looked over at him, "And how long have you been here?"

"Since 5."

"You didn't wait to long," I teased.

"No, I didn't."

"So what are we going to do at your house?"

"We're going to eat dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, dinner. The mean after lunch."

"I _know_ what dinner is, I just wasn't expecting it."

"My Mom wanted me to bring you over, so that's what I'm doing."

"Oh, what a gentleman," I teased.

"What, of course. Who do you think you're dealing with? Just kidding," he smiled.

We got to his house and we walked inside towards the kitchen. The smell of the food was strong and it hit me pretty hard as soon as I walked inside.

Seth took off his hoody, throwing it on the couch and leading me into the kitchen.

"Mom, we are here," he said, taking a seat at the table.

Sue was mixing the soup on the stove, wiping her hands and walking over to me.

She pulled me into a hug, "Becca, it's so nice to see you. I'm glad Seth brought you over, now with your father you can never get a word about anyone seriously."

I smiled at her, tucking my bangs behind my ear, "It's nice to see you too. Well, you know my Dad."

"Don't I," she laughed.

"Becca, come sit over here," Seth called over to, eying the chair beside him.

I walked over and sat down, folding my arms on the table, "Is Leah gonna eat with us?"

"I'm not sure. God, knows where she is right now," Sue rolled her eyes.

"She's just like Billy said, _rebelling_," Seth chuckled.

"Well, rebelling or not," Sue said.

I heard the door open. I turned over to see Leah walk inside.

"Mind sharing where you have been?" Sue called out to her.

I looked at Seth. He was leaning back against the chair, looking back and forth from Sue and Leah.

Leah walked into the kitchen, pulling her long hair into a pony tail, "Just out."

Sue shook her head, murmuring to herself, "_Out."_

Leah sat at the other end of the table, looking over at me, "I didn't know we had company, today."

Seth sat up, looking at her, "Maybe if you hung more at more, you'd be aware of a thing or two."

Leah snorted, "Coming from someone like you, Seth? _Please_."

"When was the last time you spent a full day at home?" Seth retorted.

"When was the last time you actually spent a night at home?" She practically yelled.

"Leah, unless you really know what the real situation is, just don't," Seth glared at her.

"Oh, since when do you refer to Sam as a _situation_?"

"As long as it takes it get it through your thick head."

"No, please tell me, Seth. Tell me about how much of a nice guy he, how he's helping you through all these _things_ that you're going through."

"Tell you what? How he's just _fucking_ great, how he's just really one of the nicest guys I've ever met, Leah?"

"Really, Seth? That's really what you think of him?" Leah spat.

"And why wouldn't I? _Everyone_ practically adores him, God who knows, Leah. Maybe he'll date me," Seth teased bitterly.

Sue shook her head, setting bowls of soup in front of Seth and I, "Alright, that's enough."

"Yeah, Seth. Just maybe. Just maybe now that you're dating, Becca, she can help you get your head out of Sam's ass," Leah snorted.

"Yeah, she might. Maybe after, she can help you get yours out too. Be really, Becca. Leah's head is stuck in there pretty tight" Seth laughed, looking over at me, raising his eyebrows.

Leah's face turned sour. I looked over at Seth as he smirked.

Sue brought two more bowls, returning to the kitchen once more to get drinks. She came back with 4 glasses to accompany the pitcher of ice tea , that was already on the table. She said nothing more to Leah and Seth, and it made me wonder if this was becoming something that was routine for them. I picked up my spoon and dipped it into the bowl of soup.

"Hope it's alright, Becca," Sue smiled.

"Oh, no. It's amazing," I smiled, trying to ease the tension.

After dinner was over, Seth walked me home.

He took my hand, looking over at me, "Sorry about dinner, but drama's just getting a little hard to avoid."

I smiled at him, reassuring him, "Nah, it's fine."

He sucked in a breath, "Leah's just being such a hard head, and I'm not going to lie. Sometimes, just sometimes it's hard not to mess with her. I mean really though, you can't always take life so seriously."

"Yeah, I know."

"Just wish she would lighten up about things. That she still wouldn't be so stuck in the past."

"It must be hard on her. People always handle things differently."

He shrugged, "I know, but I just fear that she might never get over it."

"They say that time heals all wounds."

"Time," he snorted.

"For some, not always everyone."

"I just really hope she does get over this soon, like before the bonfire."

I looked over at him, "It's time, Seth, not a miracle."

He shook his head, "I don't even know what she's gonna do or say when she hears it."

"Maybe she won't say anything."

"Leah always has something to say about everything. I know she'll have something to say, I just hope that she won't say anything mean to Emily, because then Sam will really give her the business."

"Why would he do that?"

"Why wouldn't he do that? It's like if someone said something mean to you because of something I gave you or said to you. I would have to be the one who faces whatever anyone has to say."

"I see your point, but Emily will be the one accepting it. If she says, yes."

He laughed, "Yeah, that's very true."

When we got to the driveway of my house, it was already dark.

"Will you be OK walking home alone?" I asked Seth.

He smiled, "Yeah, but actually I need to head to Sam's."

"Sam's?"

"Just shit that's going on, it needs to be sorted out."

I walked closer to him, wrapping my arms around him. He half smiled, putting his arms around me as well.

I looked up at him, laughing lightly, "Be safe."

He eyed me, "I _always _am."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine lightly, "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow if I can."

"OK, I'll be waiting. Goodnight, Seth."

He let me of me, waiting for me to go inside, "Bye, baby!"

I walked inside, closing the door behind me. The house was silent, meaning Billy was probably already asleep. Since, Seth, had gone over to Sam's house, I assumed that my brother had too. I walked towards my room, taking off my shoes. I laid down, thinking about everything that has really been going on the past few weeks. It had all been really fun and sweet, but I still wondered things that I didn't know. But what where the things I didn't know?

The day of the bonfire came and I was pretty curious to why I had been invited. I had been to bonfires before but not one where the council would be present, well except my Dad. I wondered why the guys were allowed to go? As far as I knew, it had only been council only. Then again, I guess I would find out why.

Billy had asked me to make some hamburgers for tonight. He had left me the meat ready to shape and cook, along with all the toppings and bread. I was in the kitchen started to make little balls of meat, when I heard someone knock on the door.

I wiped my hands on a rag, going over to the door, "Sorry, I forgot to unlock the door."

Seth walked in, crooking his head a little to the side, "_What_, so you lock me out."

I leaned against the table, shaking my head, "I had too, you come over a lot."

He smiled, going over to me, "Well, that's because _you_ live_ here_."

I smiled back, looking up, "Oh, is that why?"

He put his arms on the table, caging me in, "No, of course it is."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "What are you doing here so early?"

He leaned down, giving me a slobbery kiss on the lips.

I moved away, laughing, "Seth."

He laughed, sitting down at the table, "I wanted to keep you company since you're alone."

"How did you know I was alone?"

He thought about it for a moment, "Yeah, I don't know how to explain that."

"Well, since you're hear with me. You can help me."

"I'd love to, only if you give some."

"Yeah, don't worry. I won't let you starve," I rolled my eyes.

After a while I finished the hamburgers, with the help of Seth who assembled them. He had 3 on his plate, and was already digging in.

I washed my hands, walking over to the living room, "It's almost time to go, so while you eat, I'm gonna go change."

Seth looked over at me, 'OK, sounds good. Wear something warm, it's cold outside."

I walked into my room, turning on the light. I opened my closet door, taking out some leggings and one of Jacob's over sized hoody. I changed fast and put on some boots, making my way outside to Seth. He was already done eating, and he had already started to wrap the plate of hamburgers in aluminum oil.

I smiled at his sweet gesture, "Thanks."

He finished and walked towards me, "You smell like your brother."

I laughed, "What?"

He smiled, "Come on, it's time to go."

He carried the plate of food as we walked down towards the bonfire. It was located in a little spot beside Sam's home, where it was quiet and alone.

I could already see almost everyone there. Seth sat down the plate of food at the table where Emily had laid down everything else.

I walked over towards the logs that were placed around the fire and sat down. Jake and Dad were over talking to old Quil. Sam, Paul, Embry, and Quil were already getting some food. Jared and Kim were sitting down a few logs away from me. Seth had walked over towards Sue and Leah. Leah didn't look to pleased to be here. Emily was pouring the drinks into the cups, placing them on the table. I looked over towards the fire, thinking about how Sam would ask Emily. I wondered if Leah already guessed something like this since, Seth, had told me that, Emily, had gone over and told them, that things between them were getting pretty serious.

I felt myself gasp when I felt someone put an arm around me, taking a seat next to me.

Jake looked over at me, "Calm down, no one's trying to stab you."

I rolled my eyes, "You scared me."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"You looked pretty concentrated," he laughed.

"No, just that I've never been to one of these bonfires. I was just wondering that's gonna happen."

"No one's going to swallow a sword, Becca."

"I don't mean it like that."

"I know, I'm just kidding."

"It's pretty cold, tonight."

He hugged me a little closer, "Yeah, I'm surprised it hasn't rained.

"Knock on wood," I teased.

"No, of course," he half smiled.

Old Quil took a seat on the lawn chair beside the logs, turning to the side to where all the guys were getting food, "Alright, hurry up! We don't have all day!"

The guys started laughing, taking their seats on the logs. Emily went to side beside Sam, just like Kim and Jared were sitting. I looked over to Seth, he was looking over at me from where he was sitting next to Leah.

Billy and Sue sat down next to old Quil, smiling at everyone.

Billy cleared his thought, once more beginning the legends that I had heard more than once. I drifted off in thought, knowing that I could practically tell the legends myself.

I looked over at Seth, he was still looking over at me with anxiety in his eyes. I frowned a him, trying to comfort him but I could feel my face smile when he sighed a little annoyed. Beside him I could see Leah, she was stealing occasional glances at Sam and Emily. They were snuggled pretty close together. It was pretty chilly outside, but I guess I should be glad at a time like this that my brother was practically a furnace. Even if it was the same heat, Jake felt different than Seth.

After Billy finished he cleared his throat, "OK, as you all know, we call these meetings when things happen bad or good._ Things_ are pretty calm right now, but tonight, what we have been called for a joyous occasion. I also expect that each and everyone of you respect everything that will be said and keep your comments until later. Sam, you have the floor."

Sam stood up, he began running a hand through his hair, "Thank you, Billy. Wow, OK. As most of you know, well I think all of you know that Emily and I are together. We've been together for a while now, and _I_ have decided with the council's permission and Emily's father of course, that I want to make things more official. So, tonight, in front of _all_ of you I am going to do something very special."

Jake looked at me with an amused face, clearly enjoying Sam's nervousness. I looked over at Leah, her mouth was already dropping open to what Sam had barely said.

Sam took in a breath, then he took the very famous position that many women waited for. He got down on one knee, reaching down into his pocket, "It might not be passed down in my family how I would've liked but it's still special, and I hope you find it special as well. So, Emily, will you marry me?"

Emily covered her mouth with her hand, already starting to tear up, "Oh, _Sam_, of course! Yes!"

Sam jerked up when Leah stood up, "Really, Sam? _Here_, you chose to do it here?"

Billy frowned, "Hey, now! I said that-!"

Leah shook her head, cutting him off, "No, Billy. Not this, not later. I can't believe you have the _nerve_ to do this in front of _me_."

Sam looked at her, "Leah, I'm just following tradition. I just can't keep apologizing to you, I made a mistake, but I can't keep blaming myself for it.

Leah recoiled like Sam had slapped her, "That's what you consider me? A mistake. Sam, I gave you _everything_! There isn't one thing that I ever denied you."

Paul snorted, coughing down a laugh.

"Leah, now isn't the time," Sam said, trying to calm down

Leah scoffed, "Then when is it fucking time, Sam? I've been waiting almost 2 years for that _time_."

Seth got up, grabbing Leah by the arm, "Sam, I'm sorry."

Seth shook his head, "No, Seth. I can't really hold you accountable for anything."

Seth tried to move Leah, "Come on, Lee, let's go."

She jerked out of his hold, "I don't need anyone to escort me, I'm fine."

Paul looked at her, with annoyance in his eyes, "Then fucking go then, no one is asking you to stay and bitch to a guy who isn't even your boyfriend. Feel free to go the fuck home, because all you're doing is annoying the _shit_ out of me."

Leah turned to Paul," Shut up, no one asked you."

Paul stood up, crooking his head, "I really never asked you permission. Just _leave_, all you're doing is embarrassing yourself!"

Sam pointed over to Paul with his hand, "Just drop it, Paul!"

Paul shook his head, "No, Sam, not this time. I can't stand any of you sometimes, that's true, you're all stupid as hell. But, what I really can't stand is when someone bothers any of you, we're all brothers here and if you won't stand up to yourself, girl or not. I will. Leah, just go home. Because, all you're doing is making an _idiot_, out of yourself. Here you are being the baddest bitch, yeah? But, then what happens? Nothing! You just keep bitching and bitching!" Paul yelled, shaking his hands in frustration, "Then you know what happens? Emily and Sam go home, and they don't care about it. You think it bothers them? No, it doesn't! I would compare you to a fly, it just buzzes and buzzes around you, annoying the fuck out of you until you go inside, then you don't even give two shits about it. That's you! All you're doing is wasting your breath because no one even gives a second thought about you! They're happy, and you? You're just a bitter bitch you buzzes them, all the time. And then what? Nothing! Nothing! You're not gaining anything, all you're doing is making an idiot out of yourself. The best thing you can do right now is let the kid take you home."

I looked over at Leah, she stood there silently. The tears rolled down her face, as she took in Paul's words, "Yeah, Paul. Great advice, maybe when you get home you ought to give it to your mother as well!"

Paul's face didn't look very amused, he started shaking, "You stupid bitch."

Leah smiled, "_What_? Awe, no, Paul. That hit a nerve?"

Embry jumped, pushing Paul back, "No, Paul! Don't!"

I looked over only to feel Jacob cover my eyes.

I began struggling, trying to take Jake's hand off, "Jacob!"

I heard something move , followed by Embry's groans. I heard Sam move in front of Jacob and I, "That's enough, Paul! Leah, go home! Just go!"

Jacob moved me up, leading me towards the left. He took off his hand and walked over to where Embry was.

I looked over when I felt Seth wrap his arm around me, resting his head on mine.

Embry was holding his nose, trying to stop the blood from running down his chin. Paul was sitting down, holding his head in his hands. Leah looked down, walking over to Sue. Billy and old Quil were looking over at Sam, nodding their heads.

The tension was so thick, I felt like it was suffocating everyone. I didn't understood why things had turned out so sour for Sam and Emily. But, when you have a 3rd person, I guess those things are unavoidable.

Sue looked embarrassed, like it had all been her fault, "Leah, _clean all of this up, all the food, everything_."

Paul, Embry, Quil, and Jake walked inside Sam's house, following Emily inside to get Embry cleaned up.

Paul had his arm around Embry's shoulders, "Bro, I'm so sorry."

I could hear the smile in Embry's voice, "No, don't sweat it. I could've known better than to grab you."

I hadn't noticed my arms had wrapped around Seth in all the commotion. His arm was still pretty tight around me, trying to comfort me.

We stood there in the same position, while Leah cleaned everything up, while Jared took Kim home, and while Sue, Dad, and old Quil talked.

After everything had calmed down, Jake came over to me, "Come on, Becca, let go."

Seth looked a little uncomfortable with what Jacob had said.

"Is it OK if I take her home? You know" Seth said, with a serious face.

Jacob looked at me with serious eyes, "Listen to him."

I nodded.

Jake helped Dad into the truck, putting the wheelchair into the trunk.

Seth looked down at me, "Hey, let's go to the beach, OK?"

I nodded. He looked over at Sam, raising his eyes. Sam nodded and from that we took the path in the woods towards the beach. It was dark, I assumed it had to be around 9 now. I let my arms fall from Seth, making myself sand straighter. We walked in silence until we reached the beach. The waves were calm, shitting the shore slowly.

Seth led me to the rocks, sitting down and patting the one side him. He let his arm fall, looking down into the sand. He unzipped his jacket, throwing it on the ground.

He leaned down a little, trying to make up words to begin, "I need to tell you something."

I looked over at him, frowning, "What?"

He half smiled, taking in my facial expression, "No, no, baby. It's nothing bad."

I sucked in my lips, eying him, "Then what is it?"

"It's something I need to tell you, something that I've been putting off."

"What is it?"

He clicked his tongue, standing up, "I don't even know how to start." He ran a hand through his hair, looking at me, "_Becca_, remember when we first started talking when the math teacher asked you to help me?"

I nodded.

He sat on the sand, "Remember how whenever our hands would touch, it felt weird. It felt like we needed to hold hands? It always just felt natural to be together, like it was _just_ right? Well, I'm not going to lie to you, I started having feelings for you, ever since I first saw you when I came back from my _sickness_."

I looked at him confused, "I don't, I don't understand."

He got up, putting his hands on his hips, "Becca, I don't know how to explain to you other than just getting right to the point." He took off his shirt, only leaving on his shorts.

He was _ripped_. OK, something I wasn't really expecting to see, today."

"Seth, what-," I began before he cut me off.

He clasped his hands together, looking at me, "I'm a shape shifter."

I was taken back a little, "Excuse me?"

"I am a shape shifter."

"Ugh, OK?"

What the hell? I was confused.

"No, you don't understand. I am a shape shifter, all the legends Billy went over tonight, they're all true. All of it!"

"Seth, what? What!"

"Why don't you believe me? How else do you think I grew 2 feet in a week, how else do you think my body runs so warm?"

I didn't understand, "Seth, I don't know."

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn. Around."

"Why?"

He began unbuckling his shorts, "I'm gonna show you."

I felt my face beginning to flush, so I turned around.

I looked over when I heard the sound of cracking and snarls. I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach. I looked over to a bear sized dog, a wolf whatever it was. The grey mass that towered over me with ease.

I felt my mouth open with shock, along with my eyebrows that were now smashed together. I felt my body freeze in shock.

He walked towards me, eying me with caution.

This was Seth, I repeated in my head. Don't be scared. It's Seth. It's alright.

Seth walked back, changing from an over sized wolf, to himself again. He put on his shorts and shirt, walking over to me with caution.

He frowned, "Becca."

I laughed nervously, "I believe you, now. So everything is true? The vampires, the legends, everything."

He sat down on the rock again, "Yeah, it's all true. All the guys, we're all the same. That's why we're always together, you know. We run patrols around the rez, trying to protect the people from vampires."

I didn't say anything.

"Say something, talk to me," he whined.

"I don't know what to say."

"I had to tell you."

"But why did you tell me?"

"Good point, I should tell you that part too. Well, as shape shifters, we all have this thing we do. It's called imprinting."

"Imprinting?"

"Yeah, it's something that happens when we find our soul mate. It's why Sam left Leah for Emily. He loved Leah a lot, I've seen it. He loved her, but when he saw Emily, that didn't matter anymore. It's like this one girl, is _holding_ you down now. She's like your gravity, nothing else matters. Well, other than the tribe of course. But, this girl, she becomes everything to you, and you'll do _anything_ to make her happy. And, you're my imprint. According to the tribe legends of the imprint, you are designed in every way for me. You're _perfect_ for me, basically. And all I want is to make you happy."

"Really?"

"Yes, I would do anything to make you happy. I'll always be with you, forever. As long as you want me here, I'll be here."

"Because of the imprint?"

"Not just because of that, no."

"How do I know that?"

"Because if it were because of the imprint, I wouldn't have taken my time to get to know you. I would've declared myself to you that day I first saw you. My feelings for you are very true and real. Your brother would slit my throat if they weren't, trust me."

"Jacob knows?"

"Yeah, Billy knows too."

"How come they didn't tell me?"

"Because, you're my imprint and it was my job to tell you."

I looked at him.

His face looked down.

I stood up, walking over to the water. I thought about it for a moment. Just my reaction had brought him down. Things were still the same, he was still, Seth. He was still my boyfriend. He was the same, just with a change of persona, that was all. I couldn't be weak and back down, no. I couldn't run from this. If I went home, Jacob would be there and it would be the same situation.

This wasn't anything bad. Why was I taking it in such a harsh way? No, this was something that just didn't happen. Maybe I should consider myself lucky, to know of the real things that were going on, instead of being in the dark like everyone else. The bear attack, it hadn't been just a bear attack. Of course, how could I really deny that now. I came back out of my thoughts to realize, Seth, was still sitting down on the rock behind me. I couldn't add more to his plate than what he already had. I remember what he had told me, that being with me was the only peace time he got. He was still Seth.

I smiled, calling behind me, "Are you just going to sit over there?"

Before I even blinked, I could feel his arms around me from behind.

He rested his head on my shoulder, "I'm really happy I told you, it's hard keeping things from you. I just want to tell you everything. So tell me, what do you think of everything?"

I turned around in his arms, looking up at him, "It's different, but I know that you're still you, and that I don't want things to change. It just shouldn't matter, you know."

He leaned down, pulling me up to his face.

He kissed me softly, letting go. "You don't know how special you are to me," he smiled softly.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Tuesday morning and I had been woken up from a call from Emily. She wanted me to go over and talk about those things. I was curious as to what things she meant. I changed and walked into Jake's room.

I shook him a little, "Jake?"

He stirred, "Mm?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What?" He murmured.

"Can you take me to Emily's house, please?"

"Sure, sure. Just give me a few minutes to get up."

I went to the kitchen, grabbing a banana for breakfast. Jacob came out a few minutes later, still half asleep.

We walked towards Emily's house in the path in the woods that Seth had showed me. It was quiet for a few minutes, until Jacob started talking.

He looked over at me, "So, what do you think of everything?"

I shrugged, "Nothing, really. At first, yeah, it was weird. But, I mean it's pretty cool."

"Cool?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, I mean, you guys are like super human."

He shook his head a little, "In a way."

"What kind of things can you do? Other than phase and share thoughts."

"Super hearing, strength, speed, _good looks_," he laughed.

"It's not all that bad."

"In some ways. I mean, it's cool at times, but I don't wish this on anyone."

"But, it's fate in a way. Because, fate chose you for this, not some bozo."

He laughed, "So, why are you going to Emily's?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, really. Just Emily called and told me that there's some stuff she wants to _talk_ to me about."

He looked ahead, not very amused.

"What?" I looked at him.

"It's weird."

"What's weird?"

"It's weird to know that you have to learn about that stuff, because you're my little sister."

"Wait, what do you mean by what?"

"You'll see," he snorted.

"Is it bad?"

"No, it's just bad that I'll have to see it in Seth's thoughts. It's just weird," he laughed, a little strained.

"I'm not a little kid," I smiled.

"That's it, I just can't get over that. I can't get over it. I feel like you still need to play dolls, not be going over to Emily's to talk about your werewolf boyfriend."

"While walking to Emily's with my werewolf brother," I laughed.

He laughed, shaking his head.

"It's a good thing you woke me up, it's almost my turn to patrol. Sam would've been _pissed_ if I missed patrol. With all these attacks," he rolled his eyes.

I looked at him, nodding.

We got to Sam's house soon, and with that, Jake took off.

I went up to the porch, knocking on the door, waiting for someone to open it.

Sam opened the door, "Becca, you know you don't have to knock. At least, no one else does." He laughed.

I smiled, walking inside, "Oh, sorry."

"Becca! Hey, good morning!" Emily called from the table, with Kim beside her.

"Come on, come sit with us," Kim smiled.

"Becca, it's really nice now that you know about everything. It makes things easier, but just remember that this isn't just some game," Sam told me.

"I know, Sam," I said to him.

"Well, I have to get going, I'll see you guys later."

He walked over to Emily, kissing her before he headed out the door.

"I love you," he called out before closing the door.

Emily smiled, looking towards us after he was gone.

"Becca, now that you know, there are somethings we need to talk about," She eyed me.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, Becca, you're a kid anymore, so I'm not gonna sugar coat _anything_," she began, "Being an imprint is a big job. You have to be there for them, providing emotional support. They have a lot on their plate as protectors of the tribe. But," she stopped, giving me some serious eyes. "Other than just emotional support, there's the physical side of the imprint."

"Wait, what?" I blurted.

Kim put her hands on the table, holding them up, "It's sort of like this, Becca. OK, well something like that. When Seth imprinted on you, like his wolf is all about you. Because you're his mate, so he focuses on your needs, wants, you know whatever makes you happy. So, back when you two were friends, his wolf, he understood and respected the friendship. But, now well it's different. Emily's right, the emotional side, it's important to the guy and the imprint, yes. Then, the other part, the physical one. Seth, he's a werewolf, and not to mention a _guy_," she stated. "From what Sam was telling us now, he has _wants_. Just like all the imprinted wolves, not just Seth. "

I looked at them a little caught off guard, "Wants?"

"Wants, Becca. He's a ball of _hormones_. They all are! But, this how can I say this? Now, that he imprinted, he has someone to his own. He cares about you, a lot. So, now that you're his imprint, you have to do your part too. You do like him, don't you?"

I nodded, a little nervous, "Yes, I do."

Kim leaned back in her chair, "Just be ready."

"For what?" I asked.

"Werewolves are very _horny_," Emily stated, trying to keep a serious face.

I laughed, "What?"

She tapped her fingers on the table, "Just be ready."

Kim nodded, "Seth, he's been very _patient_, you know. Don't test him with jealousy."

Emily smiled and nodded.

I looked down at my hands, beginning to count on my fingers, "So, there's emotional support, _love and affection_, and having no eyes for anyone else. Did I miss anything?"

Kim thought for a moment, "Well, I think so. After you're together all the time, it's hard for them to stay away. Don't get me wrong, it's hard for us too. But, they like to sneak in your room." She smiled.

Emily smiled at Kim, "Oh, God! I remember those days! I forgot about that!"

I thought about it, "But, I have a brother who can hear anything."

Emily sucked in a small breath, biting her lip, "Tell you what, I'll talk to Sam about it."

"Yeah, it's not hard. Just get Seth off patrol when Jake is on patrol, and done."

"You think he will? I asked them.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you, today. But, Sam wanted me to talk to you also. It's hard for wolves to stay away from their imprint, and, Sam, knew that, Seth, wouldn't tell you," Emily shrugged.

I was taken back a little, "Why not?"

Emily shook her head a little, "Well, I'm not suppose to tell you, but _eff_ it. Seth was planning to tell you everything, but you freaked out on him a little more than he imagined on Friday. So, Sam he really cares about Seth, and he wanted to help him out. The poor kid's freaking out."

Kim laughed lightly, "Kid?"

Emily smiled at her, shaking her head.

"Can I tell you guys something?" I asked, a little nervous.

"Of course," Emily said.

"I think, I think, that I _love_ him. But, I don't know if I should tell him, I feel like it's just to soon."

Kim half smiled, shaking her head, " Not with werewolves, trust me. It's never to soon."

Emily nodded, "Kim's right, Becca. That just might be the key to help him understand that you understand him."

I turned around when I heard the door open to see Paul and Jared walk in.

Jared smiled when he laid eyes on Kim, "Hi, baby."

Paul rolled his eyes, walking over to the plate of hot dogs Emily had made," Ah, my babies are nice and toasty."

Emily snorted, laughing, "Becca, I'm so sorry! I didn't even offer you something to eat."

I shook my head, "No, Emily. That's OK."

Paul came over and sat beside me, laughing.

I looked a him, a little curious, "Why are you laughing?"

Jared snorted.

"Because, Seth was just on patrol with us. The kid was all about you, thinking about Becca, going to see Becca. He got off and practically ran to you house," he laughed.

Emily smiled, "Aw, poor Seth."

Jared laughed, "He's not going to find anyone there."

"You guys are awful," Kim shook her head.

Jared sighed, "Baby, c'mon. Seth, can't escape this. Remember when we first got together, how Sam and Paul where! Sorry, but it's part of the imprint life."

Paul smiled, "The kid will figure it out."

"So apart from us three, has anyone else imprinted?" I asked.

"No, just you three," Paul said.

"What were you guys even talking about?" Jared asked.

Kim looked at him, "Seth."

Paul rolled his eyes, "Damn kid's been such a nervous wreck, since he told you, Becca."

Jared nodded, "You need to let him know that everything's OK. Let him know, he's been freaking out all weekend that he scared you off. It's not good for wolves to be stressed. He's been kinda down since he told you, poor kid."

I shook my head, "No, he didn't scare me.. Just, took me by surprise. I'm OK, now. I was going to talk to him sooner but he's been busy. I feel so bad now."

"Just talk to him, it'll make things a lot better."

Paul laughed, "I think the kid wants more than talking."

"Paul!" Emily smiled, shaking her head.

Paul kept laughing, "Em, if only you could see the things that go through that kid's min-!"

"Paul!" Kim and Emily said together.

Jared laughed, "Shut up, Paul. This is why Sam keeps chewing you out!"

Paul rolled his eyes, and kept eating.

Later that day after I was home, I found that Seth was no longer there.

Jake had brought me home and had already gone to sleep.

I was starting to feel anxious and I wondered if it was because of what Seth was feeling.

I picked up the house phone and dialed his home phone.

On the 3rd ring, someone finally answered.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Becca, hey," Seth answered.

"I'm sorry about the other day, babe. I'm really sorry," I apologized, sounding as censear as I could.

"No, don't apologize. It's OK. But, I really need to see you."

"I'm sorry that I wasn't home earlier, I was at Emily's. Can you come over now?" I asked.

"No, it's OK, baby. Yeah, I'm gonna go pick you up, OK?"

"OK," I said, before hanging up the phone.

I felt my head spinning with every thought. I didn't even know what to think.

I finally heard Seth pull up in the driveway. I made my way outside before he got out of the car. He looked a little down, waiting for me.

I walked over and got inside.

I looked at him with apology, reaching my arms over to him, "I'm sorry."

He smiled when I put hands on his cheeks, "Don't be sorry. I understand things aren't easy, but you know I won't be able to spoon feed you things."

I nodded, smiling when his hands wrapped around my wrists, "Yes, I know that. I know there are somethings that you don't know how to tell me."

He sighed, "Baby, it was just a hard blow. You reacted a little different than I expected on Friday. I don't even know how I'm going to tell you things that involve _different things_."

"That's kind of why I went over to Emily's today."

"Wait, what?"

"Kim and Emily, they were just trying to help me out. Explaining things to me, things that Sam told Emily, that you didn't know how."

He didn't say anything.

I frowned, "Seth."

"And, how do you feel about those things?" He frowned.

"It's OK, Seth. Friday, things were just different because you took me by surprise, but I'm OK now."

He looked at me with disbelief.

"You don't believe me, Seth, I even told you that night."

He sat back, away from my hands, "I know you did, but just felt uneasy when I kissed you. I knew it bothered you."

I looked out the window, letting out a loud breath, "Seth, I'm OK!"

He looked at me, frowning.

I looked over at him, thinking.

"Seth, I love you. Do you believe me now?" I told him, pronouncing every word slowly.

He froze, looking at me with his eyebrows mushed together, "What?"

I turned in my seat, putting my legs in the empty space between the two seats, "I love you, do you believe that?"

He smiled, putting his hand on my thigh, "You _love_ me?"

I smiled at me, "Yes, I love you. I. Love. You. Is it really that hard to understand?"

He shook his head, "No, it's not. I should've believed you, baby. I'm sorry."

"It's OK."

He drove us to his house, leading me inside.

He walked toward his room, holding my hand, "Looks like there's no one here."

We walked in his room, sitting down on his bed.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around me. He pulled me close to him, kissing my cheek.

I smiled, "I love you."

He took in a breath, looking at me, "I love you too, I've loved you for a while but I just wanted to wait until you said it first. I didn't want to sound pushy."

He smiled, pulling me closer to mine until his lips brushed mine. Teasing me.

He could feel my impatience and smiled. I hadn't seen him in 3 days which to me now felt like forever. I pressed my lips to his. He pressed back harder, starting to move together with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt him moving me onto his lap. He moved my legs around him, keeping his arms around me. I could feel his lips getting rougher, moving with more than I had expected. I felt myself gasp a little when he sucked on my lower lip, biting it in the process. I moved my hands from around his neck into his hair, tugging on it. I opened my mouth when I felt his tongue slide along the seam of my lips. His tongue move into my mouth, sliding against mine.

Seth runs his hands down from my waist to my thighs, falling back. I smile and shake my head as he sits me down on his lower stomach. He moves his hands once more from my thighs back up to my waist, holding me still. I press my lips to his once more before getting off. I sit down, crossing my legs. I feel something I've never felt before. I feel the need to cross my legs a little tighter from the pressure coming from between my thighs.

He sits up, covering his mouth with his hand, smiling, "Sorry, I got carried away."

I shake my head, "No, that was interesting."

His eyes opened wider, "_Yeah_."

* * *

Please leave me your thoughts so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry if they're moving to fast with their personal life, but it's alright. They are teenagers after all. Let me know what you think so far.

Spending time with Seth has really become my _life_ since the past 2 weeks. I wait until he gets off patrol, then we'll be together until the sun set. I'm going to lie, it was getting hard to keep our hands to ourselves. We were teenagers after all. With Seth being a werewolf, I guess that didn't really help things. Of course, we had taken things slow these past weeks, but something told me that wasn't really cutting it for Seth anymore.

It was the last week of June, probably around the middle of the night when I heard movement coming from the window.. I stirred, deciding if to wake up and see or to fall back asleep. I decided against it, wrapping my covers tighter around myself. I felt myself starting to fall back asleep when I felt a warm hand on my thigh, shaking me softly.

The heat coming from it was immediately recognized, sending chills through my body. I opened my eyes and sat up, looking around.

He was sitting on my bed, smiling at me, "Hey, surprise."

I felt a smile spread across my face, "Seth, what are you doing here?"

He sighed, leaning on his arms against the bed, "I just got off of patrol, and I wanted to drop by, to see what you were up too."

"Sleeping?" I laughed softly.

He smiled, climbing over until he was laying beside me, "Mm, well I thought you'd be." He wrapped his arms around me, making me start to have a heatstroke.

I took off my covers, looking over at the clock, "It's only 2 in the morning, is Jacob on patrol?"

He closed his eyes, cuddling into me, "Yeah, you think he'd be cool with this right now? _Psh, _yeah right."

I shook my head, running my hand through his hair, "You're sweaty."

He laughed into the pillow, "Yeah, I know."

I got up and went over to the edge of the room, turning the fan on full blast.

I stood there for a moment, pulling my hair into a ponytail.

He turned, "Come on, _hurry_." He groaned.

I came back over, laying down beside him, "And what makes you so sure my brother won't catch you here?"

He smiled, "Even if he does, what can he do to me? Well, other than kick my ass, yeah. But, like I mean you're my girlfriend, my imprint. Sam would take my side if he ever did anything or said anything."

I laid on my back, looking up, "Sam?"

He laid on his side, wrapping his arms around me, "He knows what imprinting is like, so he'll understand and so would Jared."

I wrapped my arm around his neck, "So, like other than the imprints I guess? Do any of the guys date or anything. I'm just wondering."

"Ugh, well you can, but it's advised not too according to the council. Because you know what happened between my sister and Sam. Imprinting destroyed them, so the others don't really want a repeat of that. They're scared to fall in love with a girl and then imprint on another girl."

"So, what do the other guys do in the mean time?"

"No, no not like waiting, they're not waiting to imprint, it just kind of happens. It's something unexpected, actually considered rare according to the legends. Paul just _dates_ around, getting some here and there. Embry, he's just being himself. He's not waiting nor looking. You know your brother, he's just Jacob. Then Quil, he's curious to see if he does imprint. No one knows if it'll happen, but if it does happen, then it will do."

"You can't do anything about it? Like _no I don't want this or I don't want her_?"

"Well, if you don't want to accept it then I'm not sure what happens. As soon as I imprinted on you, I accepted it. I didn't fight it, I didn't want to fight it. Sam, he was advised by the elders not to, so he didn't. Jared was the same, he accepted Kim. The wolf inside us, they know that we're meant to be together and they'll give you a hard time if you choose to, according to Sam? My wolf, he knew there was something between us, but back then that was our friendship. Then it changes, but you already know why and how."

"What does it feel like? To imprint."

He sighed, "It's an interesting feeling. Feels like someone put superglue in the middle of us and pushed us together." Seth laughed.

I laughed softly.

"What does it feel like from the imprint side?"

"Feels like a very instant fan girl obsession crush."

He laughed, shaking his head.

He snuggled more into me, running his hand down my arm. He must of felt my goosebumps since he repeated the action again. I turned to my side, facing him.

He raised his eyebrows, leaning his forehead against mine. His hands moved to my waist, with one hand going to my thigh, propping it up his leg.

"I love you," he whispered.

I smiled at him, "I love you too."

He pressed his lips to mine for a short kiss, pulling away. He came back brushing his lips to mine, teasing me. His eyes opened, trying to see what my next move would be. I thought about it for a moment before turning myself in the opposite direction in my bed. I could hear this annoyed and impatient groans.

"Baby," he whined.

I laughed softly, shaking my head. His hand ran down my arm, tapping his fingers on my forearm. He huffed in impatience. I rolled onto my stomach, looking over at him. His face was impatient, rolling his eyes. He closed his eyes, snuggling against the bed. I looked over at him in confusion.

I laid there for a few minutes before I felt his hot hands grab my waist, pulling me under him.

I felt my body shudder feeling his body on mine. He arms encircled my waist, pulling my face up to his.

I smiled at him, "And just what do you think you're doing?"

He leaned down, biting my cheek playfully, "You're mean."

He smiled when I rolled my eyes, smiling, "You can't always get what you want."

He leaned back down, brushing his face against mine, "Mm, yeah but that doesn't always apply to us." He smiled.

I ran my hand over his shoulder, then moving my arms to wrap around his neck. He shook his head a little before smashing his lips down to mine. He pulled his arms tighter around me, moving his finger to pull my shirt up to my belly button, rubbing circles with his thumbs. I could feel goosebumps on my body as soon as I felt his hands on my bare skin. His lips moved with mine in an aggressive way. I rarely saw the other side of Seth, the only times I did were times like this, or issues with Leah or the pack. I felt Seth bite my bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth before biting me again. His lips moved so rough against mine, as if this was the last kiss he'd ever give me. I felt his mouth start to open mine slowly before his tongue was inside my mouth, sliding against mine. I could feel my hands gripping his shirt as he pressed his body down harder to mine. His hand moved from my waist to my thigh, starting to run to grip it. I moved my face away from his, trying to catch my breath. His lips went over to my cheek, placing small kisses on it.

I smiled, trying my hand softly through his hair. He nuzzled me, moving down towards my neck. He placed soft kisses on my neck. I felt his arm move from my thigh to angle my neck.

"If you think something isn't alright with you, just say something," he said.

I nodded as he leaned back toward me.

He looked up at me before moving to place kisses along the side of my cheek, going down until he reached my shoulder.

He nuzzled my neck again, pressing kisses down my shoulder, moving my shirt down some before he reached the top of my left breast.

I closed my eyes, waiting for it. I felt him press soft kisses first, then lick me. My hand tightened in his hair when I felt him bite down. His arms were back around my waist, holding me to him so tightly. He bit down for a few seconds before sucking over his bite mark. I could feel him being to suck harder, his fingers digging into my waist.

He stayed stuck to me for a few minutes before kissing over it, pulling my shirt back up.

He laid down on his side, wrapping his arms around me in a loving way, "Come on, we should sleep, it's late."

I smiled, "OK, I love you, Seth."

He kissed my cheek, "I love you too."

I woke up the next morning in the bedroom alone, with my sheets on the floor, and the fan still on high. I sat up, looking down in my shirt, thinking back to it. Yeah, what had happened last night hadn't been a dream. The mark was dark red, almost purple.

I took down my hair, running my hands through it. I turned when I heard a rapid knock on the front door, clearly a very impatient person.

I ran to the door only to see Embry standing there, walking inside without even asking. Then again, since as far as I could remember he never had.

I looked over at him, "Hey?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Becca, you need to get Billy."

I looked at him a little hesitant, "Why?"

He shifted from one foot to another, moving impatiently, "Becca, get Billy! This is _really_ important."

I rolled my eyes, walking over, "OK, OK. Calm down."

I knocked on Billy's bedroom door for a few seconds. I walked in knowing to well he was asleep. Dad was still passed out on the bed, so I walked over and starting shaking him, "Dad! Dad! Get up."

His eyes shot open, looking around, "What? What is it?"

I sat on his bed, "Get up and change, Embry's here and he said it's important."

Dad's eyes opened with caution, "Embry? Must be pack business. Go, Becca, I need to hurry."

I walked back to the living room to where Embry was, looking over.

He smiled, raising his eyebrows, "You smell just like Clearwater."

I laughed a little nervous, "Uh, yeah. So what's got you so up tight?"

He clicked his tongue, "Actually, speaking of Clearwater, this kind of involves him. So, he's not doing so hot right now, so go change you can come with?"

"Wait, I'm confused?"

"Some _weird_ shit is going on, Becca, and it involves Seth. He told me not to take you but I can read that kid like a book."

I stood there, looking at him with a confused face. He pointed his hand towards my room.

I went into my room, changing as fast as I could into some pink jeans that were folded up a little over my ankle and a black t-shirt. I brushed my hair, doing a quick side braid. I finished, sliding on my shoes and heading out. Billy was talking to Embry in a low voice, looking over at me with concerned eyes.

"What?" I asked them.

Billy shook his head, "No time, come on. Embry, the truck keys are on the table."

"Where's Jake?" I asked them, grabbing a bottle of juice out of the fridge before heading out.

"At Sue's," Embry said.

"Why didn't he come?"

"I was closest to your house so the guys decided it would be better if I came."

"Is this something really bad?"

"Look, I really don't know how to explain, Becca. Seth can," he shrugged, helping Billy in the truck.

I climbed into the backseat, looking out the window as Embry started the truck. We drove for maybe 6 minutes before I saw Sue's house appear. I noticed Quil's old car was here, which only meant Old Quil was here.

I was curious as to what was going on. I waited until Billy got off to get out of the truck. I walked in behind Billy and Embry, scanning the small living room.

Jake and Paul were standing in the kitchen doorway, their eyelids heavy with sleep. Sam was standing over Leah's doorway, looking inside. I heard Sue's voice from inside the room, along with Old Quil's.

"Where's Jared and Quil?" Dad asked.

"Patrolling," Paul yawned, rolling his eyes, "Who the fuck what have thought? Just what we needed, another damn Clearwater. Embry, Seth's gonna be pissed, he told you not to bring her?"

Embry shrugged, "Ah, to fucking bad, she's already here."

I walked over to them, crossing my arms over my chest, "What's happening?"

Jake sighed, "Why don't you go ask, Seth? He's in the backyard. Apparently, before this he and Leah got into a nasty fight."

Paul grew his thumb over his shoulder, pointing towards the backdoor.

I slowly walked past them, making my way outside. I closed the door behind me, looking over the backyard that met the woods.

I saw him in a pair of cut off shorts, his hands shoved in the pockets. He was facing the forest, his shoulders stiff.

I walked off the steps, a little curious, "Seth?"

He didn't move, only taking in a deep breath.

I kept my distance, sensing that he didn't want company.

I stood there for a few minutes, before heading over to sit on the log close to him, "What's wrong?"

His head slowly turned forward me, showing only hard features on his face, "I had a feeling he would bring you."

He shrugged.

"My sister is going through the change. Leah, my sister."

I was taken back a little, "The change?"

He nodded, walking over to me, "The change we go through when we are about to phase."

I eyed him, "Leah? Your sister? I thought that the legends only stated that men could go through the transformation?"

He offered his hand to me, "Come on, let's go sit somewhere a little more private."

I took his hand, following behind him before we got to a small clearing where the logs were bigger to sit on. He sat down, pulling me down beside him, "I didn't really want you to come, not in a bad way. It's just that I'm not feeling myself today, I feel like my head is spinning. But then again, there's no one else I can really talk to other than you. I'm glad Embry didn't listen to me. You have no idea what the fuck happened last night when I got home from your house."

I raised my eyebrows, "What happened?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, taking my hand, "I woke up when I heard a wolf's howl, which is usually if someone is late for patrol, which turned out to be Paul, but yeah I woke up and got up slowly moved away from you. After I made sure you wouldn't fall off the bed since somehow we rolled to the side." He laughed.

"OK, so I ran home, since it was already like 4 in the morning. I walked in quietly, trying to just make it to my room. But just before I could, I caught Leah coming in through the backdoor. I could smell alcohol on her and she wasn't even fully there. I asked her where she was coming from and she said groaned something like from the Makah rez, a party I think. She was pretty drunk and she just started coming at me with accusations. Sam and crap like that. I didn't say anything, I just tried to keep calm. It started with us in the kitchen just well arguing then she started trying to hit me, making me move back. I don't even know, I'm guessing when she was coming back she was close to the nomads that have been near the rez. Then that happening, her gene got triggered. I don't even know what happened. So this morning, she woke up _sick_ and I went to get Sam who got Jake and Paul. They had just gotten off patrol so they came straight here, and Sam sent Embry to go get you. I told Sam to tell him not to bring you, but you know Embry."

I looked over at him a little confused, "What triggers the change? Anger?"

"Anger and vampire presence usually does it."

"Wow, that's crazy. How is she handling it?"

"Right now, she's just sick. It's later when we'll see. The change will take a few days and then it'll happen."

"Are you scared?"

"I'm scared to how she'll react, this isn't really an easy lifestyle choice."

I shrugged, leaning back against the log. He let out a loud breath, shaking his head.

I looked over at the path to his house, "Should we go back and see what's going on?"

He stood up, pulling me along, "Yeah, c'mon."

The next couple of days brought some uneasy changes for everyone. Leah had phased and developed more anger problems then she had already had. Then with the same nomads still around the area, the pack was basically on duty 24/7. Things had finally started to calm down after a while, making it feel like things were starting to back to normal. The guys finally started having some days off.

Seth and I were in his living room watching TV. The thunderstorm outside had really made anything else impossible to do. We were wrapped around each other, just enjoying being together.

He had his fingertips running down and up on my arm, giving me goosebumps. I started laughing softly, "Seth, stop."

He smiled, grasping my arm and pulling me up to him. He kisses me softly, moving our lips together slowly. Seth moves to grasp my other hand, moving me into his lap. His teeth begin to nip at my bottom lip, making me slide my hands up his chest toward his neck. His hands began to run down my waist, gripping my thighs. I feel myself get more than excited as I feel him squeezing my thighs. I can start to feeling something hard against my thigh, knowing all to well what it is.

I couldn't really understand why with Seth I always felt so much want and so much affection. It was just something I guessed was because of the imprint since I could tell the feeling was mutual between Seth and I. I feel his tongue begin to slide on my lips until it's inside my mouth, His tongue is rough, moving with impatience. I start to feeling Seth moving down until he is laying on the couch, moving me on top of him without breaking the kiss. His hands are still on my thighs, holding me in place. I feel my hormones nearly jump with excitement as his hot touch. I move away from his mouth, trying to breath. He moves me more up until I can feel him right between my thighs, rubbing against me through our clothes. I feel myself moan softly, my hands pressing down on the sofa.

The rain outside is loud and hard, making the light that enters the windows almost dark. I can feel Seth's eyes on me, looking at me with anticipation. I feel his hands slide from my thighs back up to my waist, moving in on each side of my shirt. They feel hot and I feel the throbbing in between my thighs grow at his touch.

I know all to well what this can lead to, but at this moment I really don't even care. Seth moves his hips from under me, bucking me against mine. I nearly loose my mind when I feel him starting to move against me.

He places small kisses against my neck, making a trail up back to my mouth. His kisses are hot against my skin, making me want more. I feel his lips against mine again, melting me into him. This time, they're aggressive, biting me, sucking me, making my soft low moans come back. I feel my hands slide into his hair, pulling on it every time his lips attack mine. His hands are still in my shirt, sliding up slowly against the sides of my stomach. His hands become impatient, moving all over my stomach and back before he removes them. I look at him in confusion before I see him sit us up.

He shakes his head, breathing heavy, "I need to take my shirt off, I'm starting to burn up."

His hands move to his shirt, taking it off in one movement and tossing it on the hands grip me once more, this one sliding my legs around his waist, crushing me to him. I can feel his hot body through my shirt, making my face flush. His hands move from my thighs back up to shirt, moving it up until it's just below my shoulders. I don't stop him when he lifts up my arms to take it off. He throws it next to his, crushing me to him once more. Even through my tank top, I can feel his skin on my arms and chest. His hands still slide up my tank top, his thumbs running along my bare skin. I move my arms around his neck, pressing us more together than we already are. He tilts his head, placing wet kisses along my neck, biting me after each kiss. I feel his muscles tighten through my tank top every time I feel more pressure from my center.

I looked over at the time, starting to sit back against the couch, "Seth, your mom's almost here."

He places his hand on my knee, running it along down the side until I can feel his hot hand so close to my center. He squeezes his hand, making a low sound.

He swallows, laughing softly, "We got a little carried away."

I nodded, getting up, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, OK?"

He nods, tossing me my shirt. I walked down the hall, opening the bathroom door. I switched on the light, looking in the mirror. My face was red, with my hair sticking up. My neck was red from Seth's kisses and bites. I opened the drawer, taking out a brush to manage my hair. I put my shirt back on, fixing my jeans that had rode down on my hips. I finished brushing my hair and walked back out to the living room where Seth had already put on his shirt and turned on the light.

He was leaning against the doorway, waiting for me, "Baby, c'mon let's go."

I looked at him, "Where too?"

He shrugged," Let's go get some ice cream?"

I smiled, walking over to him. He smiled back, enclosing his arms around me, hugging me to him, "I love you."

I looked up at him, "I love you too."

* * *

Please review your thoughts so far!


End file.
